


Inappropriate

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Michael and Fi have a strong conversation after Fi commits a rash act.  Even by Fiona's standards.





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Prompt - "That was a bit inappropriate"

“What was a bit inappropriate? Shooting that wife beater in the foot or blaming his Columbia drug lord buddy for the shooting?”

Michael pulled his sunglasses off, so she could see the naked sincerity in his eyes when he spoke to her. “Fiona?”

She shoved her gun bag back into the trunk. “He deserved it and we got away with it.” She reached up and kissed the side of his cheek. “Please accept the fact that some victories will have to be…just a little bit dirty.”

He smirked at her choice of words. “Understood,” he said, and helped her inside.


End file.
